


Get on the Floor

by The_8th_Arrow



Series: Mr. & Mr. Nikiforov [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Established Relationship, Hitman!Viktor, Hitman!Yuuri, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_8th_Arrow/pseuds/The_8th_Arrow
Summary: Writing Prompt:“Why is it always me?”(Husbands Viktor and Yuuri engage in a little roughhousing.)





	Get on the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my samples for YOI Spy Zine but I did not make it into the cut. That's alright, though. Brainstorming was fun~  
> Anyway, as I said, this small little fic is for Spy Zine but I have no use of it in my drafts so I rearranged it a little to fit my hitman!au series. It will remain a oneshot until I thought of a better plot if I suddenly want to make this a multichapter.  
> That's about it.  
> One draft out of my folder. <3

The world hates him. He is sure of it.

He could hear the chorus of laughter somewhere off the training room and a few more chatters around. Ah, it’s a big distraction, having loiterers around who does nothing but talk and had nothing to put on the floor. Here he is, doing his best in concentration, completing his final tune-up for his reevaluation before–

A flash of skin appears within his vision and Viktor misses his footing completely after high kicking a punching bag.

Yes, today is not a good day and he can prove that the reason for it is currently doing sit-ups on the decline bench.

It started earlier in the morning when he and Yuuri had a pointless argument about today’s training session. Something about who can concentrate the most during the day and who is determined more to get their work done. Simple and silly, really, but Yuuri, ever his stubborn husband, says he can do it better than Viktor because he can focus more on his tasks unlike one certain, quote and quote, clumsy airhead.

Perhaps, it’s time to prove once more why he is the so-called Living Legend of this agency and maybe keep a few egos in check while he is at it.

Unfortunately, Viktor fails to take into consideration that they had not banned any sabotage prior to their final agreement.

“You okay, Viktor? Can you stand?” Yuuri hovers beside him, bending a little to inspect any possible injuries. It does not help that he is wearing an old shirt from Viktor’s wardrobe that fits him well but with a very wide collar that lets him see that very delectable slope of his pale neck, admire the sharp edges of his collar bones, and take a peek of his hard nipple–

He falls back to the practice mat when he tries to stand up.

“It’s not hard to ask for help. You said so yourself.” Yuuri chuckles as he hauls the man up and patiently waits for him to balance on his own two feet before kissing him on the cheek.

Even this close, he could smell the faint scent of cologne on Yuuri, the same brand he himself uses every day. Yuuri once said that his scent (the mixture of his natural musk plus the sweet aroma of the cologne he regularly uses) is addictive but did it occur to him that Viktor is equally addicted to Yuuri’s scent? The beads of sweat tease across the smooth expanse of Yuuri’s neck before being absorbed by the cotton material of his shirt, effectively mixing Yuuri’s own musk with Viktor’s cologne.

Like being branded.

Ah, damn it. If they are not in a public place then he would have sucked a hickey on this man’s clavicle by now.

He is too irresistible.

“You’re doing this on purpose, Yuuri.”

Yuuri leans back and throws him the most incredulous look like a fluffy innocent sheep being accused of doing something illegal. “I have done nothing on purpose!”

See here, Yuuri is a great actor no matter the circumstances. He knows what to say to make people believe him, he knows what to do and how to act so no one will suspect him, he knows how to manipulate someone without them knowing, and he will get away with everything because he is good at it. This is why he is one of the prime operatives for honeypots (and he still denies the fact). No one could contest that.

He steps closer, crowding Yuuri in his personal space with an arm winding around his waist. Viktor is not able to register the quick snap of Yuuri’s defense and he finds himself mere seconds later twirled around with his arm twisted towards his back. 

_Ouch_ _._

He almost forgot how _legendary_ Yuuri’s grip is.

“ _Fuck_.” Viktor curses inwardly. “You really do love to manhandle me.”

“It’s just self-defense, Vitya.” He feels more than hears Yuuri’s answer.

The soft puff of breath against his ear as Yuuri tugs him closer against his chest is making him shiver in excitement; yet, in hindsight, he notices the slight loosening of Yuuri’s grip and that is all it takes for him to escape. Viktor maneuvers himself a little with the allotted space and distracts Yuuri with a quick kick of his heel to his shin resulting in Yuuri letting go with a yelp.

That’s going to bruise, Viktor winces internally. “I’ll ice that later when we get home, darling.”

“I’ll hold on to that.” Yuuri recovers from the pain and delivers a kick to Viktor’s gut as soon as the man turns to him.

His heel hits through his defensive stance and Viktor groans in pain. However, it is not enough to stop him from attacking and the man throws a punch directly at Yuuri’s face. He deflects with an elbow and that gives him the opportunity to drag both of them down to the mat with Viktor on his back and Yuuri kneeling on his side.

Viktor tries to get back up, knowing that chances will be gone if he does not move, but Yuuri is persistent on keeping him down with both hands pushing on his chest. Eventually, he grows tired of the power play and Yuuri throws a leg over to turn above and effectively straddling Viktor on his waist. A few more jabs upwards do nothing to displace Yuuri’s position. Out of options, Viktor keeps his arms straight and firmly pushing at Yuuri’s chest when he is about to reach down to lock his arm (or to strangle him if he is serious).

Unless Viktor uses any other method to escape then he will remain vulnerable to Yuuri’s attacks. His pride is knocking on his mind with an urgency to reclaim the momentum he just lost (he will not admit that) and he wholeheartedly agrees with it. Even during a friendly bout, the competitiveness is running wild in his blood and it seeks to remind anyone – even Yuuri – who is the alpha in this room.

Just as he is about to retaliate, Viktor hears varying sounds of laughter around them and takes a quick look at their surroundings. They have gained an audience, it seems. Mila snickers behind her hand together with a few colleagues as she throws an occasional glance towards their direction, Georgi with his small group of friends have long stopped their workouts and are huddled by the gym equipment to spectate their little banter. Then, there is Yakov at the entrance looking like he is popping an aneurysm.

Oh.

Shoot.

All present agents snap to attention when they notice their superior at the door and the folder gingerly tucked in his arm.

It’s an assignment.

A surprise that it’s in Yakov’s hands when everyone inside this building knows that the old man never deals out one and only their clients will.

Viktor and Yuuri are quick to their feet, both of them arranging their messed up clothes to look presentable under the scrutiny of their superior and Viktor’s old mentor.

“I see you still have some dignity left,” Viktor swears the man is directing the words at him when he said that and Viktor can understand. He is not exactly the best-behaved student and it is already a given should Yakov be seen fuming somewhere within the headquarters. It was usually Vitya this and Vitya that.

Not that he is apologetic of his past brazen behavior.

Yuuri, on the other hand, is slowly steaming himself red in embarrassment next to him. To think this adorable man of his was wiping the floor with him a few seconds earlier.

“You two, to my office in fifteen minutes,” Yakov points to the both of them. “And keep your hands to yourself, Vitya!”

“Why is it always me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished watching Ready Player One movie. Boy, oh, boy the easter eggs in that movie are plenty~  
> Enjoyed it so much! (I wonder if I can make a fic about that...)


End file.
